AAAAAAAAA!
We are writing our Worst 100 Reflections on 2015‎‎! If your memory goes back that far, after all the drugs, you can contribute your worst recollections as well! 100 is a lot of reflections! dismiss B Revision as of 19:57, December 9, 2015 by Spike (talk | contribs) (diff) ← Older revision | Latest revision (diff) | Newer revision → (diff) File:Dvdcaseb.PNG B is one of the top grossing movies of all time. August 15, 2001, the day it came to theaters, is now known as "g Day." Because of this, this date is also known as Clock Day. In the year 2006, B would have been released as a special edition DVD, containing all the crap B left out. Biography of B Spoiler2Spoiler Warning: The following text might contain spoilers. This makes the article more aerodynamic, and thus more maneuverable at high speeds. Take caution and carry a first-aid kit at all times if you don't know that Beatrice is the Orphans' Mother, Creedy kills Sutler and is in turn killed by the mortally wounded V, Saturos and Menardi aren't evil, Piggy and Simon both die, but Ralph and Jack are rescued, Lowrie fulfills the wish list, but dies, and Soylent Green is PEOPLE!!! B starts out on a white screen. It then ends. B is the second son of the Alph family, and next in line after its brother A. B has had a long standing jealousy of A, likely due to always being second in everything. B also destests that the vowels are regarded higher then itself, and has been long campaigning to become a vowel in place of U. B, in its lower form b, was exposed in a scandel involveing p and q. The rivalry with the letter U has since escalated becuse of this, and thus U keeps a close watch over q in case B was to attempt anymore advances. Over all B is a somewhat bitter letter, steming from its fate of being overshadowed by its higher brother, and even the lesser letters. Some think that B was something of a peripheral catalyst and that it was some sorta summer hit, and StrawberryClock would have ended up bankrupt with or without it. Others think that B is the reason the language AAAAAAAAA! was created, and if StrawberryClock had never made B, AAAAAAAAA! as we know it would not exist. Regardless of this, B is a symbol of the letter after A and before C, as well as showing that the very birth of AAAAAAAAA! is rooted in the forbidden letter of the language. It serves as a reminder of where we come from. Replacement B was replaced by V in all instances in 2007, according to G, b survives in coding however. The decision was simple according to A, b had lost his purpose and was out of the alphabet, its whereabouts are unknown, though it is expected for B to return in season 9 as a secondary consonant. Letters of the Alphabet: Sleep Web browser Email Prev Play Stop Next Mute Volume up Volume down CTRL-ALT-DEL Launch Nuke LOL! Produced by N o b o d y c a r e s ® Esc empty space TV F1 F2 F3 F4 F5 F6 F7 F8 F9 F10 F11 F12 F13 PrtSc SysRq ScLk Pause Break Lose Weight ~ ` ! 1 @ 2 £ 3 $ 4 % 5 ^ 6 & 7 * 8 ( 9 ) 0 _ - + = ←Bkspc Ins Home PgUp Num / * - Tab↔ Q W E R T Y U I O P { [ } ] | \ Del End PgDn 7 8 9 + Caps A S D F G H J K L : ; " ' ←Enter Oh, SHIT! Any Duh 4 5 6 ↑Shift Z X C V B N M < , > . ? / ↓Shift ↑ 1 2 3 Ent Ctrl FN Tuxlogo Alt s p a c e b a r Alt Gr Microsoft windows logo ⌘ Ctrl ← ↓ → 0 . Categories: Pages with broken file linksLettersAlphabetFilms ArticleDiscussionEditHistoryWatch Cg097 my talk my preferences my watchlist my contributions log out Main page Featured content Current events Recent changes Random feature Random article Projects About Go Community Help Community portal Village Dump Pee Review Votes for Highlight Votes for deletion Votes for Pictures UnSignpost Participate Toolbox What links here Related changes Upload file Special pages Printable version Permanent link Upload multiple files In other languages Suomi Lietuvių Polski Português Svenska 中文 Creative Commons cc-by-nc-sa Powered by MediaWiki Privacy About Wikia Terms of use Contact Advertise